ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney's Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer
Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (otherwise known as Disney's Rudolph) is an upcoming computer-animated holiday Christmas musical film based on the book and song. It'll be produced in theaters from Walt Disney Pictures and Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures for November of 2021 Featuring the voice talents of Timothee Chalamet, Haley Lu Richardson, Bryan Cranston, Adam DeVine, Anna Akana, Zach Callison, Ryan Reynolds and Richard E. Grant. Synopsis Rudolph, a reindeer with a glowing red nose, dreams of becoming a flyer for Santa's sleigh. However, these dreams are dashed when he is labeled an outcast by his own kind. He runs away with his elf handler Robert in tow and they find themselves in the big city under the care of two brothers who are searching for their Christmas spirit. When an ancient evil, long thought to be extinct, resurfaces with the intent to destroy Christmas and quite possibly the world, it's up to Rudolph and his new friends to save the day. Plot On a cold winter's night, Santa's reindeer, Prancer and Vixen, welcome their newborn Rudolph. The rest of the Santa's team happily welcome him, but are shocked to see that he has a glowing red nose. Despite this, Prancer and Vixen vow to love him unconditionally. Sometime later, Rudolph is a young buck and has been kept mostly at home by his parents. Rudolph maintains a usually upbeat attitude and hears stories of his parents and their numerous trips with Santa Claus. As part of tradition, young reindeer must be assigned to be herded by elf handlers. One elf in particular is Robert who maintains a very care-free attitude. He initially worked as a custodian, but his wife May got him a job working one of the more important duties in an effort to make him more studious. Santa Claus is checking his list with the help of the elves as well as making toys. He is lead out by his head elf assistant Elle to the handler's summit to set up the new reindeer. Elle, who takes her job very seriously, is concerned over May's insistence that Robert be a handler, but she tells her that it would be good for him. Rudolph joyously anticipates his reindeer training and it is here that Prancer pulls Rudolph aside to admit that he is concerned about his nose, a sentiment that Vixen does not share with him. He resolves to hide it with some mud so that no one will say anything. Rudolph and Robert get paired and right away, Robert utilizes his own brand of handling for Rudolph who seems blissfully unaware of Robert's lack of skills. In the big city (Undecided. Possibly Chicago, New York City or Houston. Maybe an amalgam.), a happy little boy named Jake runs up and down the streets absorbing the new Christmas decorations being set up. He is followed by his older, young adult brother Alex and his girlfriend Melanie. Alex is indifferent to the changes, especially seeing as how it is still November, but Melanie tells him to pacify his feelings as it is the one time that Jake is happy the most. Alex has had to raise Jake since their parents died tragically. While not a Scrooge, the memory still haunts Alex and still prevents him from being close to his younger brother. Back at the North Pole, the reindeer must go through a trial run by flying across a large obstacle course while carrying a small sleigh with their handler. During this time, Rudolph meets Holly, a doe who comes off as sarcastic, but kind. Rudolph immediately likes her and they have a meet cute where she accidentally calls him "cute". Once again, Robert disacknowledges the rules and sets himself and Rudolph on a irregular course. Holly finds it amusing while the rest of the elves and reindeer find it dangerous. Rudolph and Robert end up flying far outside the course and land in the mountains far away from everyone. Robert learns that Rudolph has a glowing nose (the mud got rubbed off), but he is not bothered by it. Robert has not way of contacting the other elves and hide inside a cave where they see a strange shrine. "To Be Continued" Voice Cast * Timothée Chalamet as Rudolph, an unusual reindeer born with a glowing red nose who dreams of being a flyer. * Haley Lu Richardson as Holly, a female doe who likes Rudolph. * Bryan Cranston as Santa Claus, the famed figure who believes that Rudolph is destined for greatness. * Laura Dern as Carol Claus, Santa's wife who takes care of all the auxiliary duties. * Adam DeVine as Robert, an elf and Rudolph's handler who is laid back, but cares for Rudolph like a brother. * Anna Akana as May, an elf who takes her job seriously and Robert's more competent wife. * Luke Lowe as Jake, a young boy who wants to bring the Christmas spirit back to his older brother. * Zach Callison as Alex, Jake's older brother and caretaker who has lost his Christmas spirit. * Grace Rolek as Melanie, Alex's live in girlfriend who supports him and Jake. * Ryan Reynolds as Prancer, Rudolph's father who is known for his graceful flying. * Blake Lively as Vixen, Rudolph's mother who is strong and supportive. * Sam Elliott as Donner, the head of Santa's reindeer and considered the best flyer. * Richard E. Grant as Boreas, a sinister wind being who plans to end Christmas and eventually rule the world. * Charlyne Yi as Elle, Santa's head elf and Robert and May's boss. * April Winchell as Blitzen, a member of Santa's reindeer. * Jack McBrayer as Comet, a member of Santa's reindeer. * Tituss Burgess as Cupid, a member of Santa's reindeer. * Jess Harnell as Dasher, a member of Santa's reindeer. * Rob Paulsen as Dancer, a member of Santa's reindeer. * Alan Tudyk as a Mall Store Santa Production Development Writing Casting Animation Critical Response Soundtrack Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer-TBD (Untitled Original song by Ellie Goulding) Trivia * When Robert, Elle and May's names are said together, it sounds like Robert L. May, the creator of Rudolph. Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Category:Christmas Category:Christmas films Category:Films based on books Category:Christmas Movies Category:American Christmas films Category:Computer-animated Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Knottyorchid12's Ideas